Conventionally, there is known training apparatus in which a sliding exercise or a twisting exercise can be taken. Such equipment, as shown in FIG. 14A, B, an arch-shaped track 402 is provided in a base 401, and two concentric-circle paths 403, 404 are formed on this track 402. Then, movable stands 405, 406 are provided along the concentric-circle paths 403, 404, so that they can move. To these movable stands 405, 406, a shoe (or foot stand) 407 as the foot stand is attached within the horizontal surface of each movable stand, respectively, so that they can turn. A player can do training, such as skiing, by stepping on the shoes (or foot stands) 407 (i.e., putting his right and left feet thereon) and moving the movable stands 405, 406 along the concentric-circle paths 403, 404 so that he can take a sliding exercise, or by turning the shoes (or foot stands) 407 so that he can take a twisting exercise.
In addition, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 15, there is known equipment in which a first frame 503 which has a cut opening 502 that is long sideways is fixed on a slippery stand 501, a circular second frame 504 which can be turned is provided inside of the opening 502 of this first frame 503, and two circular turn tables 505 which can be turned are provided inside of second frame 504. A player can do training, such as skiing, by putting both his feet on the turn tables 505, and taking a sliding exercise in the right-and-left directions or taking a twisting exercise.
In your daily life or sports scene, you very often have the opportunity of moving your body in an unstable position (or posture). When you try to balance your body in such an unstable state, you frequently have to exert strength not only in your limbs (or arms and legs), but also in your trunk such as abdominal muscle and back muscle. Therefore, when you train yourself, it is important to simultaneously train your limbs as well as your trunk.
However, in the above described prior art, the right and left foot stands are separately moved and turned. Hence, a sliding exercise or a twisting exercise is broken up with each foot.
Furthermore, as conventional equipment, there is known equipment in which right and left foot stands are linked and moved together. However, in this equipment, when you take a sliding exercise or a twisting exercise, you have to make a stamping motion, or make the motion of moving both your feet up and down. Therefore, you tend to lose your body balance and to focus too much on the exercise of exerting strength in your lower limbs (or legs). As a result, there is a disadvantage in that you cannot train your body trunk effectively.